Dumb Luck
by Too Young to Feel This Tired
Summary: Five and Vanya end up sharing a room together. Things happen.


**Title: Dumb Luck**

**Summary: Five and Vanya end up sharing a room together. Things happen.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

'So where are you exactly?' asked Allison in the phone concerned while Vanya tried to eye Five through the payphone booth as he was talking to the man at the front desk of the motel they were staying in. Based on how tense Five's shoulders looked and he must have been barely holding back an outburst. Five could be very collective and restrained, but deep down underneath the facade, Vanya recognized him for what he was, an old grumpy man who was all too easy to provoke.

She sighed turning away from the scene, and once again explained how the plane had an emergency landing and they ended up in some small-town motel getting rooms for the night paid for by the airlines. They would have to stay the night before they would get to the closest airport and then to L.A barely making it in time of Allison's premiere they were all invited to.

'Dumb luck,' said her sister with sympathy to their situation, 'Five is making a scene, isn't he?'

Vanya smirked. All of them knew how he could get at times, 'Well, he's not pleased.'

She nearly had a heart attack when she heard Five knocking on the glass door of the phone booth for her to finish the call.

'Okay, I have to go now, talk to you tomorrow.'

She opened the door to a very frustrated and annoyed-looking Five who most definitely was on the bridge of snapping at the first person who would dare to say something to him. No way in hell was Vanya planning to be that person.

He snatched her suitcase and along with his own he walked toward their motel room mumbling something to himself no doubt curses and plans how to take revenge on people responsible for the situation. She could only hope he would reason with the fact that they still needed a pilot to get them to L.A.

She followed closely after him trying to minimize the scared looks of the stewardess and other passengers with awkward smiles which she hoped meant, yes, he can be scary, but he won't bite, promise. It was a lie of course. Vanya was sure that Five was more than capable of biting someone if they got on his nerves, or snap their necks whichever would have been more sufficient.

He paused in front of what she assumed was their room and put down his suitcase to unlock the door.

She should have known this would end in a disaster. Most of their siblings already flew or drove to L.A a few days ago, but Vanya had rehearsals all week she couldn't afford to miss, so she told them she would take a later flight and come for a whole week some other time when she would have a vacation.

She was pleasantly surprised when Five said he would go with her because he still had some things he wanted to wrap up in school.

'Aren't you like the top of all your classes? You practically work there more than study,' commented Diego which earned him a dirty look from Five. It was true. Five only decided to go to college because he got bored sitting around and refused to go to any high school or middle school claiming he was far too old to deal with people under eighteen and then look at Klaus and added and sometimes even thirty.

Still, she was glad she wouldn't fly alone since it would be the first time she would do so after she discovered and learned to control her powers.

'If it was possible to make in time, I would have taken a bus,' she comments in the airport waiting for their flight two hours earlier.

'Don't worry, you'll do fine. You're better in this than I would have expected,' he said and gave her one of his famous smirks, which got Vanya to smile back at him.

Five unlocked the door and walked inside while Vanya followed before she abruptly stopped in the track. She could tell without looking that Five put down both suitcases still mumbling to himself before he took one of the glasses and went to the bathroom while she was left standing in the doorway looking at the king size bed in front of her.

'Uh, there's only one bed,' she said realizing too late that she sounded like an idiot. There was only one bed in room Five was inside as well, so of course, Five knew all too damn well that there was only one bed. She didn't have to say it.

She didn't hear his reply, or maybe he didn't say anything most likely not hearing her from such a distance.

As if she was walking on a minefield, Vanya carefully stepped inside closing the door after her.

_One bed_

She eyed the freshly changed sheets, the nice fluffy pillows and then stole a glance at the bathroom where Five had disappeared. The door was opened, and she couldn't hear the water anymore. How long does it take someone to drink a glass of water?

She looked at the bed, _single bed_, again and bit the inside of her mouth before she turned around and went to sit on the chair. Another couple of minutes passed before Five finally walked out and looked at Vanya strangely sitting on the chair.

'They booked the rooms while we were still in the airport, and since we share the same surname,' he said while keeping his frown on the chair rather than her.

'Oh, I guess they're all out? I could pay for another room,' she said while Five kept on looking at the chair, 'There are a lot of passengers on the plane.'

She nodded feeling even more uncomfortable that Five wouldn't look at her. She knew it was sort of her fault he was stuck there as well. Even if he didn't say so it was obvious he stayed the extra two days just so he would accompany her. Whether he was worried about her being on a plane or just wanting to keep her company, she wasn't sure but she wouldn't be surprised if it was a bit of both. As much as he cared for her, he was still a very rational person in his core.

'I'm sorry,' she said her voice shaking a bit. It had been a couple of years, and she still was sometimes caught off guard by the intensity of her emotions. Especially being upset and tired and wanting nothing more than just to hide under the covers and cry.

At last, she saw his green eyes snap to her at her apology before his upset frown turned into concerned and confused one, 'Why are you apologizing?'

'You wouldn't be here if it wasn't-'

'No, stop it,' he cut her off before she could finish, 'Stop with this martyr persona at once. I've made my own choice about coming with you today, and you are in no way responsible for the plane's emergency landing so please stop it.'

She sighed, 'Yes, but we both know you came today because I was going.'

Five crossed his arms, 'That might be true, but you failed to realize that I much rather spent a several hour flight with you than any of our other insufferable siblings.'

She turned to him fully, 'Ah so I'm the least insufferable?'

His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to explain before he must have caught the smile which was breaking its way through her face.

Five rolled his eyes, 'Still, you can be annoying at times.'

'The feeling is mutual,' she told him as he finally looked to the side on the bed and then quickly back at her, 'Dinner?'

'God, yes!'

* * *

The airplane company paid for their night the motel as well as for dinner from a nearby dinner so all Five and Vanya had to do was pick what they wanted.

Five couldn't order coffee faster as they got there taking a booth in the absolute corner to avoid small talking with other passengers of the plane. Neither of them was very good with small chat with strangers.

They got back to the room afterward, Vanya could tell Five was in a better mood than a few hours ago, but that quickly changed when they walked into the room and his head ever so slightly turned to the single bed and Vanya could see the way his shoulders tense under his suit. She was always good at reading him.

When she made a step closer, he snapped out of it and quickly rushed to his suitcase setting it on the table and trying to busy himself with unpacking what he needed.

Vanya watched him for a moment wondering what was going on through his mind before she finally went and did the same. It wasn't too cold in L.A and Vanya was in no way expecting to be sharing a room let alone a bed with anyone of the other gender so she only packed her sleeping boxers and shirt. She loved the feeling of burying herself under a warm and soft blanket feeling the fabric against her naked skin, but now it seemed highly inappropriate even if she wasn't sure why. She knew Five most of her life. He wasn't a stranger, and she could trust him completely not try anything funny. Besides she had brief short memories of them sneaking into each others' rooms and sleeping in one tiny bed when they were maybe four or five so how would this be different?

'You can go to the bathroom, I will change here,' he said breaking her trail of thoughts as he pulled down his suit jacket, but then stopped and waited with his back to her.

'Okay,' she said feeling kind of offended and for a moment forgetting what she was going to have to put on and walked out of, but Five told her to use the bathroom so she would get dressed in the bathroom.

Even after spending the next ten minutes debating if she should wear a bra or not (she didn't in the end), she gave Five additional ten more minutes before she knocked asking if she could come back to the room.

Once she heard his reply, she opened the door and frowned confused when she saw Five putting a pillow on the ground and apparently using his suit jacket instead of a blanket since there was only one large one on the bed.

'What are you doing?' she asked even though she knew all too well what he was doing.

He wouldn't look at her and didn't say anything just continued to stubbornly stare at the pillow.

She groaned, 'Five, you're being ridiculous.'

'I slept on worst,' he told her, and she froze immediately realizing he meant the post-apocalypse world. Usually, it was enough for Vanya to close her mouth and shrink into herself and avoid Five for the rest of the day feeling the guilt of something _she_ caused_, she_ put him through, _she_ made him suffer through ate her up alive. Given that Five could be just as observant as she was when he wanted to be, he had to know mentioning him being stuck in the apocalypse would cause her to back off. Well, unfortunately for him, she had a shitty day too, and she had no way of avoiding him in this motel room so…

'Yeah, you did, so why torture yourself more,' she said noticing how he paused in his movements and then looked up at her his expression unreadable as his eyes went over her body and choice of clothing. Unless she was too tired from the day, and her mind was playing nasty tricks on her, she saw Five's green eyes pause on a few places where her poor clothing didn't cover her skin before he looked away again.

'Vanya-'

'It's fine. It's a big bed, and I'm tiny, right? Not to mention we did this like a hundred times before when we were kids,' she said and caught somewhat of a grimace tug the corner of his lips. He looked like he was planning to tell her something, but bit into his tongue and pushed the crocked smile out of his face, 'I really don't mind.'

'But I do,' she said and realized it sounded a bit ridiculous. Why was she so persuasive about this? Since they walked into the room, she was just sure they would share the bed. It seemed like the most logical and clear decision, so she was mentally preparing herself for it, and now out of the blue Five's idea that they wouldn't just didn't sit right with her. She didn't even stop to consider that he might be a gentleman or have some reservations and want to not sleep with her.

She felt her cheeks getting warmer, 'I mean, it will be cold and uncomfortable on the floor.'

'It's hardly cold if you're wearing _that_ to bed,' he mumbled before he closed his mouth shut and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Now she was sure she was blushing which was in no way something she wanted to be doing. In fact, she was starting to feel ridiculous standing there while Five was still sitting on the ground and demanding him to share a bed with her.

'Are you afraid of me?' asked Vanya suddenly knowing it would throw him off. Now, who was playing games?

He frowned and fully turned to look at her not hiding his annoyance with her behavior, 'Of course not, don't be ridiculous. If I didn't have a problem being locked with you 42,000 feet in the sky, I definitely wouldn't blink an eye about sharing a room or bed with you. '

'Then what?' she demanded crossing her arms over her chest wondering if he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra.

'I snore, and kick around,' he said and crossed his arms setting his perfectly made jaw in that way she recognized as stubborn and angry.

_Wait, perfect?_

She tried to raise her brown and look calmer than she felt. Why was it getting hotter in the room? She knew it wasn't the coldest month but still given her outfit she should be colder, not warmer.

'You don't snore, you used to sleep on my couch, and I hear everything,' she reminded him.

Five sighed, 'Fine, I was being generous, you store and kick around.'

Her eyes widened before she let out an annoyed sighed.

'I. Do. Not.'

'Yeah, you do, all the way from your room to the living room, I could hear you. It was impossible to fall asleep if I didn't before you,' he said and Vanya let out an annoyed breath of air, 'Stop it. I don't snore.'

He suddenly chuckled and brushed his forehead, 'You do, but maybe I lied about the intensity of the sound.'

She rolled her eyes. Almost mentally sixty-three, and he still loved to tease her like a little boy at times. Still, she was very fond of those times.

'Look, I just don't see a reason why can't we sleep in one bed like two adults,' Vanya sighed, 'I won't be able to sleep knowing you're down there on the ground.'

Five watched her for a moment no doubt going through his options before she said, 'Please Five, do it for me.'

She could clearly see how the corner of his eyes softened when she finished that sentence and how he looked away for a moment no doubt mentally cursing. Vanya knew she had a special spot in Five's heart. She wasn't blind. He could be a prick sure, and even sometimes to her, but then she would get upset and Five would _melt_. That was the way, Klaus at least described it when he asked Vanya to convince Five to go to some veterans club. 'When _you_ ask him when you just come with your big Bambi eyes and ask him or tell him something he just _melts_ like ice-cream on a sunny day. Don't tell me you never noticed?'

She had, but it wasn't like it was a one-way street. Sure, she couldn't help herself but to please people around her. Remains of her childhood isolation and insecurities, but there was always something which made Five different. Ever since they were younger, Vanya always felt like she was putting him first. She wasn't sure how it happened, or when just that if she had to pick up to go help Diego with his practice or Allison with picking up clothes for her photoshoot, or listening to Five's newest theory, she would find herself on his bed listening to the ramble she only half understood about science things which she wasn't that smart to comprehend.

Vanya saw the moment he finally gave in and with a pleased smiled she tried to push down she raised her hand for him to take. He took it, even if he didn't need it and let her help him pull him up. Of course, Five wasn't expecting her to have so much strength given he was almost two heads taller than her, and she definitely didn't expect to have such strength.

Before she knew it Five crashed into her quickly steadying both of them with his free hand on Vanya's back pushing her chest against his while the hangs they were holding we locked between their bodies.

'Sorry,' said Vanya quickly embarrassed feeling like an idiot her face growing warmer again only this time so did the rest of her body feeling Five's pajama pants touching her naked knees.

'Uh,' she looked up at his face catching an expression, she didn't see before which caused her stomach to do a nasty flip. It did that sometimes recently more and more as she started to catch onto the fact that Five was an adult now. Well, he was always an adult, but he was actually looking like one now too. His expression was very tense, which wasn't unusual. Five could be a very tense person if the situation asked for it, but it was in the way his eyes went all dark and almost…almost…well if she didn't know better she would say they looked _hungry_, _craving, starving_ and very _dangerous_. And she found herself drawn into all of that still standing pressed against him not wanting to move. Not thinking, not rationalizing just standing still in the moment getting consumed by some inner feeling created by this situation. The air around them seemed almost as if it was heavy and filled with static. Too warm, too suffocating and yet Vanya would gladly choke on it in that moment.

She could feel him, she could hear him. Everything from his increased breathing to the drum of his heart. He was excited, she could tell, and she felt the same.

They continued to stay like that without any indication that either of them was planning to move, just locked gazes and bodies holding each other. Was it possible that Five's touch burnt her? Because she felt him leaving a hot spot wherever they were touching.

She wondered what would happen next. Her whole body was in some sort of anticipation from the thrill of what could possibly happen next. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew _exactly_ what would happen next, and found herself not in the slightest concerned or against the idea.

For the briefest moment, and this was something she was sure of, Five leaned down closer toward her. She was sure it happened because just as he did so she found herself rising to her toes a bit as if she was meeting him halfway for a kiss before he suddenly let her go and stepped away making sure to create as much distance as possible. An unwelcoming distance since a wave of utter disappointment washed over Vanya's body like a cold shower.

She returned to her heels with a step back as well. It took her a moment to realize what almost just happened. What they almost just did. She swallowed hard as the shock passed over. They almost just kissed. She felt hot all over, and he was so tall and handsome and breathing just a bit faster as was she, and he leaned down and she stood on her toes and they almost just _kissed_. Would she let him? She went to meet him so it was a safe bet she would. But what would it mean? What could it mean given their messed up history and family? And the age difference? And the fact that he was just _Five_ and she was still _Vanya_ and it just seemed so surreal she wasn't even sure what to do or think about it.

Five's coughed snapped her out of her panic before she would full-on freaking out.

'Which side do you want?' he asked his voice a bit…_deeper_.

Suddenly sharing a bed wasn't such a good idea, but honestly whenever was it?

She bit her lip pushing all her wild thoughts into the corner of her mind for some other time before she said, 'Uh, right.'

* * *

The process of getting under the covers was a bit mechanical. It was as if both silently agreed to walk around each other giving the other as much space as possible.

Vanya finished first in the bathroom and went to the bed making sure to give Five more space on the bed. He was taller and more build than her after all. She turned to face the ceiling. She wouldn't have fallen asleep like that. But she wasn't sure if Five would face her or turn his back to her so she wanted to decide which side to turn based on him. She should have known after his _good night_ he would rather face anything than her.

She continued to watch the ceiling a bit longer feeling oddly cold even while having most of the blanket Five was leaving her. It was weird. It shouldn't be weird. But it felt weird. She felt something inside her stomach unbalanced causing her to feel nervous and well weird. But why? They weren't doing anything, just sharing a bed. They could fit the holy spirit between them giving how both of them were trying to give the other as much as space as possible. It was a long day. So why did she feel so weird? Did she want to talk about it? Maybe ask him what went on inside his head when it almost happened? And then what? And in general what about it? It _almost_ happened. Almost implying it didn't actually happen.

Her eyes shifted over to Five's back. Maybe that was what bothered her. Did she want him to kiss her? When did that thought come from? And why? Because they were alone in a strange place where no one knew them? No loving but meddling siblings voicing their own opinions? No recognition? No restriction by what they were thought, how they were raised, who they were?

She brushed her face a bit and closed her eyes. Maybe she was just over-thinking it. It could have been nothing. It was nothing because it didn't happen. Why did it bother her so much that it didn't? Was she even prepared for the aftermath of what it would mean if it happened? What would they do afterward? How would they go back to normal? Would they go back to normal? Still, Vanya couldn't help herself but feel disappointed and confused. Maybe it was just a long day, and she hadn't been on a date in ages. She certainly knew she was desperate enough but didn't think she would want to jump her barely legal adopted brother.

Tomorrow they will be sitting in a plane to L.A and met with the others and everything would be the same.

She finally decided to roll to the side her back to Five's and get some rest. She just needed the sleep.

* * *

Vanya wasn't sure how much time had passed before she suddenly found herself on her back again. She blinked surprised at Five looking down at her. She was about to ask him what was going on her brain probably still asleep since it didn't seem to be working when he leaned down and kissed her neck while his hands moved over her body starting the familiar spark from before leaving hot spots whenever they touched.

She could feel them going through her shirt until they were pressed against her skin under it causing her to moan in surprise and bliss from the touch. His hands were warm and nice and she found herself pushing her legs apart for him to get between them closer to her. All thoughts and rational thinking left her. He obeyed her without a single word his lips still marking and searching her neck until he must have found her soft stop because she felt her whole body shiver and her lips let out, '_Five._'

His hands moved to her breast and he started folding her giving her the attention she didn't receive in almost four years bringing her body back to life. It was surreal, and all Vanya could say was, '_More, please, Five, more._'

When his hands moved away from her breast she let out a little whine trying to get her hands to grab him but found it impossible to move as if she was paralyzed. Then in the next moment, she felt Five's hands on her thighs going all the way up to her core.

She wanted to move so badly. She wanted to help him, touch him, kiss him as well, but she couldn't move a muscle, and she found herself hopelessly at his mercy as his fingers stroke the naked skin of her thighs moving closer and closer, but before they could fully reach her before she felt them just an inch away from her center where she craved them the most every molecule in her body in anticipation they were gone completely.

Vanya woke up sitting up on the bed sweating and breathing hard feeling hotter than ever the blanket over her sticking to the parts of her body which weren't covered by her clothes.

It took her almost a minute to fully realize what happened. Their plane needed to make an emergency landing, and they were staying the night in a cheap motel. Her eyes glanced to the other side of the bed, but it was empty.

She touched it. It still felt warm or maybe it was just her hand still being hot from…from…

If it was possible her body got even hotter than before as she recalled her dream.

There was a certain point in her life when Vanya didn't have dreams. It was probably a side of the effect of her pills, but since she was a child her sleep was undisturbed. She went to bed fell asleep and woke up. Allison suggested she might have just been forgetting what she dreamed about, but Vanya felt it as something more than that. Even if she slept a lot she felt restless and she always woke up in the same way she fell asleep. Not tossing or turning. No dreams, no nightmares, no nothing. She didn't really mind at first. She was very young and barely remembered the time before the _pills_. You can't miss what you don't know or in her case don't remember knowing.

After she stopped using them she was nicely surprised the first time she had a dream, astonished a bit by the colors and images and how easy it was to believe a dream was real when asleep. She had one almost every night since, and she got used to them by now. The only thing she didn't like about dreams was the occasional nightmare, she would have. Not too often thank God, but it left her shaken and with this bad taste in her mouth afterward. Sometimes she was alone in dark, other times it was about Leonard, rarely about a monster, and one time probably the worst about Five blaming her for the apocalypse. She never told anyone about the last one. Either way, she was glad for the dreams. It also helped that she felt more rested after them than without them. During the four years, she had countless of dreams some were fluffy, some didn't make sense, some appeared short, some long, some were nightmares, but until tonight she never had a dream like this.

Five's mouth and tongue on her skin. His hands on her breast and thighs, the pressure of his body against her own crushing her to the bed but in that good way which made her body hungry for him now.

She was sure she was blushed madly as she realized dream Five's fingers came so close to pushing inside her.

It was then that her eyes caught the light coming from the small bathroom.

She bit her lip. Thank God, he wasn't in the room, or he would surely be all concerned why was she so flushed and looked like she had the worst nightmare of her life.

She laid back down feeling a bit uncomfortable now that she was all sweaty and needy. Maybe she could take a cold shower? But then Five would be suspicious why. Maybe just cool herself down with some water from the sink.

She watched the closed curtains on the window for what felt like forever when she heard it.

_'Ah, Vanya.'_

She sat up quickly on the bed turned to the direction of the bathroom waiting as if she thought Five would come out and called her name again. That would be logical. That would be completely acceptable. But deep down Vanya knew that _wasn't_ it. Because the way his voice sounded so deep and hoarse made it obvious that Five had…that he…moaned her name, not whispered or sighed, but moaned.

Vanya threw the blanket out of her before she could stop herself, and slowly walked to the bathroom making sure to be as close as possible. The closer she got the harder to deny it was that Five was doing what her brain's first suggestion was.

Once she stopped in the doorway hiding a bit from the view just in case, she found Five standing in front of the sink bent a bit over it. What caught her eyes, however, was his pants which were pushed a bit lower to his thighs and his hand was on his dick feverishly moving up and down. His eyes were closed and his face was twisted in what Vanya assumed was _his chasing his release_ face.

And she just stood there. She just couldn't look away. She never actually witnessed a man pleasing himself in real life. She had no doubt her occasional short-lived boyfriends did it, but never actually in front of her, and she never understood the appeal of a man jerking himself off alone in a porno.

So seeing Five right then and there was…new, to say the least. He looked so…perfect and breathtaking, and she felt that hunger from before which was still sleeping inside her only now she knew very well what it was. Desire. She had a craving for Five. Maybe she wanted to share a bed with him so bad to make some sort of the first move? Was it possible her subconscious worked plans she didn't even know of? When did it start? When he got taller than her and no longer looked that young? When he put his hand on her lower back almost possessively when she was talking to other men? When he sometimes looked at her in a way like he wanted something from her, but she had no idea what, but then quickly looked away when others showed up? Did it matter? All she knew was that he was so handsome, the dream Five's touch was amazing and yet just a small sample of what his briefest real touch felt like. It made her feel hot in her lower belly and very _bothered_ between her legs watching him jerk off wondering what would his real touch spark in her if he touched her the way he did her dreams. It was bizarre. She wouldn't lie, it felt rush and almost to the point of not being real at all. Maybe she was still asleep. Either way, she decided to make the most of it. To do something about it. To do something for herself.

With all the courage and arousal she could gather inside her tightening chest, she took a step closer just as he let out another choked mouth his eyes still closed, '_Vanya_.'

* * *

To say that Number Five was upset would be an understatement. He wasn't upset, he was pissed. Royally. Their plane had a malfunction, and they needed to make an emergency landing in the middle of nowhere and stay there for the night which wouldn't please anyone. What followed, however, was worse, when the stewardess and motel manager came to him asking if his _mother_ would have minded her spending the night on a two-beds room with one of the passengers while he would be stuck with some fifteen-year-old kid. It was safe to say, Five was very vocal about his objections and let all his frustration and anger melt onto the two. No, it would _NOT_ be alright for _Vanya_, his _NOT_ mother, to share a room with some stranger. Nor would he want to share the room with some kid. Five was certainly he was at the very limit of his patience.

Finally, they came with a solution with a single-bed room, which he took before fully realizing what it would mean. He and Vanya in a one-bed room.

_Oh_.

His thoughts went into chaos for a second before he forced them to return to his anger at the situation rather than the bed and push the other thoughts away.

But he was tired, upset and pretty sure he would attack someone if he didn't leave the reception just then. He went to Vanya's grabbed her suitcase and guided them to their room. He purposely ignored the single bed and put down their suitcases mumbling about the idiotism of the staff of the plane as well as the motel trying to calm himself momentarily forgetting about the situation. It wasn't until he was in the bathroom filling a glass of water that he heard Vanya's confused and small voice, 'Uh, there's only one bed.'

He busied himself with the water and made sure not to comment because honestly, he wasn't sure how to comment on that fact, that yes, there was only one bed, and yes, it might seem strange. Personally, Five knew he would take the floor either way. No way, he could risk sleeping in one bed no matter how large with Vanya. Not given his growing _feelings_ of some sort toward her.

Vanya was right in a way, and he lied a bit or rather left some things out. Firstly, he did think she would be the least annoying of their siblings to spend a several hour plane flight with. Second, even if he knew she could handle herself it did calm his nerves to be there with her in case something happened. Not that he would be able to do much locked in an airplane but maybe a few things could be done. Anyway, there was also another reason, he wouldn't tell anyone not even himself that maybe he was a bit _worried_ about being on a plane. He never needed to travel by it when he with the Commission. And last time he flew anywhere was when he was still thirteen years old, mentally. But one of the most important reasons, one he only recently allowed himself to exist comfortably in the back of his mind was that he started to have feelings for Vanya. It came to him after they all went to watch some movie in the house to keep Luther some company. There wasn't a grant revelation, no fireworks, no outbursts.

Just Five looking over to Vanya on the couch her face visible only because of the light from the laptop in front of them, and her glancing back at him with a small smile on her face. The two of them sharing a conspiracy look and smile as Luther spoke about the space. It was all it took for Five to return to the movie and think_ oh, I really like her_. Many things clicked after that. He and Vanya were always close, ever since they were kids, they just fit nicely with one another, but there was more than that. She was the only person he could see having an _ordinary _future with.

Given that he was mentally a senior, Five abandon the idea of having a significant other or family a long time ago. He was in the apocalypse and after that, he either didn't have the time as he was trying to stop the apocalypse or interest as he was in his thirteen-year-old body anyway. There were _kids_ who tried to get his attention, some of his classmates, who he paid no interest to.

'Don't you like any of them?' asked Vanya as she came for coffee with him one day and they met with a few of his classmates in the coffee show. They sat a couple of tables apart but they were lacking any sort of reservation as they kept on staring at him and Vanya.

Five frowned and looked at his coffee, 'I hardly have the time for such things.'

He heard her chuckle before he looked up and saw the small knowing smile on her face. Of course, now that his body was all grown up, but still relatively young and the apocalypse was averted, he _had_ time for such things.

Vanya picked up her mug still smiling in that cute way of hers, but Five didn't look back at his classmates. Even if he had time for such ideas of the future, no way he was interested in those girls.

'Besides they're not my type,' he said keeping his eyes at her and noticed her eyes hesitate for a moment before the next unavoidable question came,_ 'What is your type then?'_

Nothing came to his mind. No hair color, personal traits, character, opinions, height, looks. Simply nothing of such things. The only thing on his mind was the person in front of him somehow that seemed like a good enough answer.

He smirked, 'Someone real. Someone who sees me for who I am, and accepts it. No illusions, no pity, no compromises or excuses for my behavior and past. Just all of it the way it is.'

He saw the way, Vanya's throat moved like she swallowed a bit and how her eyes again showed the same softness almost shyness as before. He saw her lips ever so slightly parted like she wanted to say something, but no words came out. They couldn't, not yet.

They changed the topic, but Five didn't care. It wasn't like it meant anything. Just that if there was someone he could see having a future with all those mundane things, he thought he would never have, it would have been Vanya.

And of course, there was the whole being sexually attracted to her aspect. It started little after his body turned fourteen. If before that he ever thought about how soft and nice Vanya's hair was after she washed it and got it dried or how cute was the red color of her cheeks when she was blushing from too much alcohol, he didn't even pay attention to it since it was quite a strange thing to be thinking. However, when his body full-on hit puberty it was like he got hit over the head by a brick the first time he saw Vanya in the morning in just her oversize sleeping shirt without a bra waiting for the bathroom, her hair a mess, her arms behind her head as she stretched herself in the hallway. He rushed to his room before she would greet him good morning, his dick tenting in his pajama pants. He would think that being mentally an elderly citizen, he would know how to deal with hormones and unwanted boners, but it looked like his body disagreed and went all horny whenever he thought about Vanya or was with Vanya or spoke with Vanya. Simply anything to do with Vanya was making him go mad, and he couldn't understand why. He knew she was pretty. It was the first thing that crossed his mind when he found her book in the future with that small photo on the back. She grew up to be a very pretty woman. She was pretty when she was young too, or so he thought growing up. Anyway, it got better with time, in the meaning that he got better at handling himself. Klaus annoying the shit out of him helped because he wanted that asshole to fucking shut up and stop teasing him. Vanya might have been preciously innocent toward the whole shenanigans but his brother was not and with Ben's help loved to get on his nerves.

Still, even if now he knew he wouldn't have to excuse himself and go to the bathroom whenever Vanya smile at him in a particular way, sharing a room, a personal space like that with no one else as a buffer did cause his palms to sweat.

He finally walked out of the bathroom knowing he was there all too long. He would do fine. It wasn't like he was never alone with Vanya after dark like they never shared the premises of a room together like they never dealt with each other for over 24 hours. They fit together nicely, and yes, he was attracted and crushing a bit on her, but that didn't change the fact that he could handle himself and act like a normal person, friend, adopted brother, whatever.

However, once Five got out and saw Vanya sitting there on a chair facing the bed and looking so tired, her hair down, her clothes worn all day long and still looking like the most beautiful woman he ever saw, he knew he looked a bit like an idiot. He felt like too. A one hopelessly pathetically crushing on Vanya idiot.

'They booked the rooms while we were still in the airport, and since we share the same surname,' he said while keeping his frown on the chair rather than her because _God_ how could she look so beautiful and hot just sitting on a chair and why were his feelings and stupid brain torturing him like this?

'Oh, I guess they're all out? I could pay for another room,' she said while Five kept on looking at the chair because there was no way he could look at her. If he wasn't an overprotective jealous control freak he would let her share a room with someone else because he had a feeling there was no way he could act like a normal human being knowing they would be sleeping in the same room.

'I'm sorry,' she said suddenly breaking all his wild thoughts his eyes falling at her again.

'Why are you apologizing?' he asked confused.

'You wouldn't be here if it wasn't-'

'No, stop it,' he cut her off before she could finish, 'Stop with this martyr persona at once. I've made my own chose about coming with you today, and you are in no way responsible for the plane's emergency landing so please stop it.' Oh, how he hated when she put everything on her shoulders. He loved her for it, but he also sort of hated it all together. No one should be so selfless and good. No one, least of all Vanya who had been through so much crap in her life. She should be selfish, argumentative and want things for herself. Not good, kind and fucking _perfect_.

They ended the conversation on a good note though and went to get dinner which was a blessing because it offered them both some type surrounded by others. Five felt surer like that. It was easier to control his _urges_ with others in their presence, either sibling or strangers, just easier to act appropriately.

When they returned to the room he offered her to change in the bathroom the tension from before back. He got dressed trying to push it all away again and think about something. It would be fine. Why would it be weird that they would share a room and his feelings were getting the best of him? It wasn't like he would tell her. It wasn't like he would attack her on the spot and kiss her or something?

He got to the ground next to the bed and put the pillow there just as Vanya returned from the bathroom. They argued about the bed. How could she possibly think he would share it with her? It would be so _wrong_. When Vanya said they shared a bed before as kids so she didn't think it would be a problem now, he was close to barking back yeah, because he didn't think about fucking her when he was four years old. He tried to throw her off with mentioning the apocalypse even if he knew it would make her feel guilty but she threw it right back at him when she asked if he was afraid of her. Well, at least he couldn't say she was a shy mouse anymore. Then she had to nail it with a, _please_. Fucking God, how could she beg him wearing so little with his heart beating wildly ever since she came out of the bathroom? Then he almost crashed into her and for those brief moments, he let himself hold already knowing he would agree, already knowing it would be a terrible idea, already knowing he would fuck it up in the end.

Although they turned the lights out and said their goods nights, it felt like forever before Five found himself asleep. It was nearly impossible. He could hear her breathing right next to him, he could feel her body right next to his, the extra weight on the mattress, her body heat, the way they were both pulling at the blanket as little as possible. Just all of it, all of her next to him on a bed, in the dark right after he saw her braless in the possibly the most boring and yet hot sleeping clothes after he almost leaned toward her and did what he craved for since his body went through puberty again. Honestly, this was a disaster waiting to happen. His thoughts were all over the place trying to find something to calm down think about something else like his equations, research, classes, siblings, Hargreeves. Anything just not to feel aroused by every single little breath Vanya let out.

He wasn't sure how did he finally manage to fall asleep but once he did he dreamed about Vanya of course. She had been a late-night visitor of his dreams for as long as he could remember even before the apocalypse. The dreams used to be PG13 just based on memories, or his thoughts of missing her, but since he started to crush on her they became more and more intense and heavy. Sometimes he dreamed he told her how he felt, he kissed her, asked her to marry him other times he found himself pushing her wrists above her head while sucked unto the skin on her throat making her moan. He wondered if her moans were the same as he dreamed. What about her cries, her kisses?

Five knew his dreams well, almost by heart now, especially the ones about Vanya if they were of sexual content. They would be in bed, naked, kissing. He never knew how he got there, he never cared. He would just enjoy the hell of it before he would wake up all annoyed and horny as fuck knowing it wasn't real.

He heard her moan loud and deep, and it sounded different than other times, but he didn't notice, he didn't pay attention in that moment. He just kissed her again hungrier, more. He was pressed right where he wanted while letting his hands run over her body. She always felt soft and warm. She always felt so real, and perfect in his hands. He knew if he ever got his hands on her a fantasy would never be enough, but for now, it would have to do.

Five woke up feeling incredibly hot and sweaty all over confused for a few moments about what was going on and where he was his senses all consumed by the feeling of desire inside his body and the arousal inside his cock as it twitched forward against something equally hot.

Five's eyes flew open, his brain kick-starting just as he was jerking his hips again on reflex the room echoing with a small broken moan.

_Vanya_

He knew so even before his eyes fully adjusted to the dark. They were in the motel room, alone, together on the bed, and from what he could gather he was dry-humping against Vanya.

Sometime during the night he must have turned around and was now facing her one of his hands in her hair while the other was behind his head. He felt one of her free hands against his chest and one leg was thrown over his bringing them even closer than before. They were basically cuddling from the front which would maybe even be sweet if Five's erection wasn't pressing hard against Vanya's boxers.

He cursed himself trying to focus and pushed his hand away from her hair only for her to grab onto his shirt tighter and pushed forward against him making his mind go blank again as he could almost make out her pelvis under the thin fabric of her clothes. It was so hot not just from physical contact but also from the blankets. Five wasn't even surprised he was hard when Vanya was so close to him basically dry-humping him without even knowing. Unlike him, her eyes were closed even if her expression seemed a bit troubled.

He swallowed hard trying to gain some composure. He needed to get away from her. Morning wood was no stranger to him, but this was far worse. If he pushed his hand into his pants he was almost certain it wouldn't take him too long to come undone.

'Five, please,' he heard Vanya's moan and froze feeling her roll her hips against his, his cock sliding over the fabric of her boxers against her and his eyes rolling to the back of his head for a moment. She was asleep, but her brows had a wrinkle between them. Gosh, was she having a sex dream about him based on what they were doing? Jesus that thought alone would make him a goner.

_Fucking hell!_

No, her moans sounded nothing like the ones from his dreams. The real ones were one-hundred percent better.

'Five,' she moaned again, and it took everything in him not to forget that this wasn't right. That this was Vanya pressing hard against him in her sleep. She didn't know she was doing this. No one way she would be doing this if she was the one awake. He was basically harassing her and using her.

The thought chilled him to the bone despite the heavy hotness of the moment. He put his hand firmly on Vanya's thigh ignoring how almost erotic it felt and pushed it off him before he quickly teleported out of the bed to the bathroom.

He barely found the light and grabbed a hold of the sink breathing hard and shaking all over. He felt like he had a fever, or an adrenaline rush, or alcohol absence and yet far far worse. He just...fuck...

He brushed his hair. He needed a shower. He should shower. He should take a long cold shower and forget all this and sleep on the ground or go for a walk or whatever.

He should do the right thing. He should leave and come back later when he cooled down when he wasn't a horny mess with a hard dick.

Looking down he could still see what his body felt. He was still hard in his pants. He knew it was a bad idea, but Five pushed his hand into his pants and took a hold of himself letting out a small gasp. It felt good to touch himself at that moment.

He gripped the sink with his free hand and pulled his cock out brushing him in that urgent way, he practiced for years. He knew how to touch himself just right, every man did. He knew how he liked to squeeze himself, how to apply pressure, change the pace.

But even so, it felt different, more urgent, more arousing not that his body still held the memory of how Vanya's body would feel pressed against it with her moans playing inside his brain on a loop.

_'Ah, Vanya.'_

He let out impossible to hold back. His eyes closed and mind filled with the woman that his body and soul craved so much.

He couldn't control himself anymore. His moves against his member were rough and fast falling to his release quicker than he had in a while not since he learned how to properly control himself to last longer.

His mind was filled with her. Her smell, her moans which would haunt him forever in the night now, the warmth of her body pressed so closely against his, her hand on him, her leg over him, the way his cock was pushing against her boxers touching her body through the fabrics.

'_Vanya_.'

Five was a trained killer, agent and before that superhero. He wasn't sure how exactly it happened that Vanya managed to sneak upon him. Maybe it was his vulnerable state of pleasuring himself which clouded his mind. Still, it caught him by surprise when Vanya grabbed a hold of his shoulder and spun him around only to push herself against him trapping him between the sink and her with her hand joining his on his cock.

His mind went into overdrive as his eyes widened trying to process what was happening for a second before Vanya's face pressed impossibly close against his and her hand moved on his member. Her wonder, the beautiful and amazing hand moved and Five's brain got burnt out not being able to think about anything just take in the feeling of it.

'V-Van-'

She leaned forward and whatever he wanted to say got cut off by her lower and upper lip sliding over his most softly way like she wanted to pull them into her mouth and swallow which caused Five's already wild heart to more or less explode from all the sensations.

Her eyes were the only things he could look at given the angle and the fact that he was still in shock from the whole thing but his body and senses felt everything. Everything from the feeling of their chest pressed together, that thin shirt of hers she chose as a pajama shirt making it incredibly easy to make out the feeling of her breast against his body. The feeling of her lips soft and a bit chopped maybe because she tended to bit her lower lip and inside of her mouth when she was trying to control her emotions and powers, something he told her on numerous occasions not to do, kissing him in the absolutely most teasing way just moving slowly against his as he just stood there not able to move or function because of everything. And of course the feeling of her hand now solely moving against his cock as he let his hand fall to the side since Vanya took charge. He got lost. He got lost in the sensation of her hand moving against his member applying just the right pressure. The feeling was different from his own hand of course. Vanya didn't know his body the way, he did, how could she? She didn't know the right pace and how to make him tick just right, and yet just the simple fact that it was her doing all this. That she, the center of his fantasies and arousal since his first puberty let alone second had her small palm and bony fingers around his length moving them was enough to push him over the edge he already got to pretty close.

He was breathing hard against their Vanya's small kisses choking on air as each of her stroked was bring him closer and closer until he suddenly saw her warm brown eyes gone and felt another sensation.

He grabbed ahold of the sink closing his eyes and raising his face toward the ceiling shaken by the wave of absolute pleasure as Vanya's perfect small mouth appeared on his cock washing out everything else from his mind.

He couldn't think of anything at that moment except to breath and grip the sink instead of Vanya's hair because he was sure he wouldn't be very gentle about it.

He groaned loud and deep not even sure if he ever made a sound like that before. This was insane. No way, this was happening. It had to be a dream. He went back to sleep or he never woke up and all this was inside his head. Except his dreams were never kind enough to him to get this far, to feel this good, to be able to feel, hear and if he licked his lips taste Vanya.

_Fuck_.

He might as well died and went to heaven as Vanya started to suck him harder pulling him deeper causing him to hiss something unintelligible through his teeth not even sure what. Her mouth was the single most sinful and divine thing ever in his not humble at all opinion.

One of his hands suddenly did end up in her hair. It was soft, but a bit tangled from the whole day, from sleeping in a bed, maybe from the heat of their bodies. It wrapped around his fingers just as his cock hit the back of her throat. Five groaned even louder sure he lost his mind for a second before he came back to himself just to hear her moan, the sound vibrating through his cock inside her wonderful mouth making it impossible to think again.

'Vanya, fuck, I-I won't-,' he said and patted her hair not sure how to word what he needed to say. He would come. He was going to come and if she didn't move he was going to do it in her mouth.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He got some hold of himself despite the cloud of euphoria Vanya was giving him and looked down at her the image of her on her knees with her mouth pulling in his cock, the corners of her mouth and chin wet from her spit would haunt Five until the rest of his days. It was messy, sloppy almost filthy, and he loved every damn second of it.

'Vanya,' he said and tried to get her attention, but she put her hand around his base and bobbed her head on him before he could not sure if he even would have. The next thing he knew he was coming hard into Vanya's clever mouth consequences be damned his release leaving him a shaken mess against the sink. He came harder than ever letting out another groan barely holding back a shout. Pleasure overtook him in full washing everything else away and leaving him helplessly fucking into her mouth through the aftermath to carry on the sensation.

He distantly heard a small choking sound, but Vanya's mouth remained on him and when Five finally started to notice the world around him again he found he was lightly brushing her hair as if saying, _good girl_.

His body trembled even when he felt Vanya release him his member falling down out of her mouth and a bit of a dripping sound followed.

He saw as she wiped her lips and chin with her mouth but not disgusted way before her eyes rose up to his. Now that he wasn't so consumed by the arousal he could think more clearly.

_Holy shit, that really happened_.

He thought while still panting looking down at Vanya. The image of her knees after giving him such an intense blow job did nasty and beautiful things to his stomach.

She blinked and started to rose up Five's hand moving from her hair quickly bending a bit to grab her hips and help her without asking.

Now they were both standing face to face, Five still looking down at her due to his height. Even though he just came the pressure and intensity of the moment were still there. He could still feel it inside him. He still wanted her. He always wanted her.

His hands held her small waist lightly but steadily. He didn't want to let go. He wanted to slide his hands under her shirt and run them over her body.

'Vanya,' he said noticing she was breathing faster than normal as well before she licked her lips again, 'What-'

'I don't want to talk about it,' she said all too quickly and pressed her hand against his chest, 'We're always with someone. Our siblings, people around us, who know us...just...just once let's be alone and...and...let's be alone together.'

Five's eyes were on her not moving an inch trying to decode what she said. Trying to understand what she meant.

'I think I'm falling in love with you,' he said before he could stop himself not sure he wanted to the aftermath of his orgasm of what they just did leaving him high on endorphins just going through the moment.

She blinked for a moment something strange flashing through her eyes and dread crept into Five's heart, 'Oh.'

Panic kicked in, and he started to minimize the damage when he said, 'You don't have to-'

'I feel...something too,' she said before looking away from her in that moment appearing even smaller than she was.

Her hand stayed on his chest, and she let him hold her so Five assumed it was a good sign.

'Before you left, I had the hugest crush on you,' she said and smiled a bit still not meeting his eyes, 'I guess you knew that.'

He didn't. Their siblings teased him and her of course. But they teased each other about anyone all the time. It wasn't that they knew how the real world worked. It wasn't that they understood what it meant to be siblings. It wasn't that they were real siblings.

'I thought it was the others teasing,' he said his fingers on her waist starting to move a bit slowly stroking her, 'I had a crush on you when I hit puberty. Both times.'

He saw the small smile turn into a beam for a moment before she pushed it down and looked up at him. One of his hand let go of her waist and the back of his fingers gently stroke her forehead and cheek leaving them to rest there as she said, 'I really don't want to talk about it.'

'Why not?' he asked moving his fingers just a bit to the corner of her lips as she spoke her lips moved against his skin kissing his fingers with each opening and closing her eyes never leaving his. The lust was still there, but also feeling fear, and something softer, very Vanyalike. Almost loving.

'I don't want to complicate it tonight,' she said. He thought that went out of the idea the moment she put her hand on his dick, but alright.

'More,' she added as she must have seen his the sarcastic remark behind his eyes.

Five leaned his head down closer to her. He wouldn't back down from this. Not after knowing she felt something for him too even if only on a physical level, which he didn't think would be enough to make someone like Vanya be sexual with someone. He wasn't letting her go after this.

He shifted his fingers pressing his thumb harder against her lips causing them to open and partly press his fingerprint against her teeth, 'What's complicated here? I have feelings for you. Do you have feelings for me?'

Five knew she could hear everything including the rapid beating of his heart at that moment as he waited for her to answer.

She nodded and barely let out the _yes_, before Five's hand moved to the back of her neck forcing her to look up, and his lips on hers.

His kisses weren't delicate like hers, he kissed her hard and well making sure she would remember them for as long as possible.

He didn't waste time and pushed his tongue against her lower lips demanding her to let him in, she did with a startled sound which turned into a moan as his tongue fell against hers just as his hand on her waist moved to her lower back and pressed her firmly against him.

Her hands dug into his shirt and chest as they kissed wildly in the bathroom both pushing each other in a way for more, and harder demanding and craving. It was like they finally let out what all that suppressed heat inside them which they felt for the other. He wondered how long has it been burning inside of her.

She forced him against the sink at one point. He let out a sharp groan as his back hit it sharply before he spun her around and forced her against it. He lifted her up like she weighed nothing and sat her on top of it the sink breaking the kiss panting for air. However, when he reached for her boxers she stopped him, 'Wait-bed.'

He gave her a single disbelieved look before he grabbed her again lifted her up and jumped with them on top of the bed.

* * *

'Five-!' let out Vanya surprised more than anything as her back hit the soft bed under them with Five's weight on top of her between her legs where she had been aching for him so much.

'This was faster,' he said before he attacked her lips with bruising kisses making it hard to stay upset about anything but how his hands should go lower or under her shirt or just touch more skin before Vanya would self-combust. She couldn't think straight, and she didn't want to.

She liked Five. Five liked her. No one was around. They will deal with the rest tomorrow. Tonight she just wanted to get lost in the feeling and release not worry about anything in between. Not be awkward or embarrassed or ashamed of what she wanted.

She broke the kiss to speak, and Five immediately went to mark her neck making it hard to remember what she wanted to say for a moment, 'F-five, I want-'

'Anything,' he said against her skin in such a low voice it sent a shiver down her entire body. Her hands ran through his hair tugging him a bit away to look at her.

He looked wild. His lips were red from them kissing, his eyes still carrying the same hunger. He looked properly wild and dangerous, and Vanya never thought he looked more attractive than now.

She licked her lips and ran her fingers through his hair to get some time to think, 'I want you to touch me.'

He watched her for a moment before he smirked, 'Good. Because I'm planning to, everywhere and all night.'

She swallowed a bit momentarily thrown back by the thought of it before she nodded, 'Do it.'

He kissed her again hard and demanding while sitting up a bit making his hands run into her shirt finally. She moaned when she finally felt his real hands on her skin moving up to her breast. When he took them into his palms she broke the kiss and threw her head against the back. His hands were warm and felt perfect against her. He started to play with them, stroke and pinch her nipples making her shift on the bed her eyes closed accepting the pleasure. When he twisted one of her nipples she let out a small yelp before she covered her mouth looking embarrassed.

'Sorry,' she mumbled over her hand before Five pushed one of his hand from under her shirt and dragged it away kissing her fingers, 'Don't be. I want to hear you.'

'Yeah, you do, but not the other passengers and staff,' she told him feeling a bit embarrassed how easily she was reacting to Five's touch.

He pulled her closer and kissed her again before he looked her into the eyes all Five and confident and everything she always found secretly hot about him, 'I don't give a fuck.'

She bit her lip before she put her arms around his neck and brought him closer, 'This doesn't bother you? None of it?'

'I thought you said no talking,' he reminded her still stroking her under the shirt with one hand distracting her enough to make her moan again loud but not as loud as the yelp before.

He leaned down, and kissed her cheek his hot breath so close tickling her, 'And you know I'm a selfish asshole who does what he wants. I don't care what others approve or not of what I do.'

Vanya swallowed and closed her eyes letting herself be taken by the sensation of his hand the way he stroke her nice, slow, but so daring and so teasing if she didn't know better she would think she could come from that alone.

When he took his hand away she let out a small displeased whimper before she watched him sat up and pulled away his shirt to reveal his chest. It wasn't the first time she saw him without a shirt, and she wasn't referring to the time he was younger. She occasionally caught him coming from his bedroom or shower only half-dressed sometimes only in a towel and even if she told herself it was just an uninvited though nothing to concern herself with she couldn't help herself but think that Five grew to be extremely handsome the way statues or old paintings were. There was old beauty in his body not just because of the true age.

His hands appeared on her sides slowly lifting her shirt up as well before he paused and looked at her waiting for some confirmation.

She put her hands over his and guided his hands with hers under the shirt all the way up to her breast before Five pulled it away Vanya lifting only slightly to help him get it off. Once the shirt was off Five leaned down and kissed her again before moving to her throat and then leading the trail down to her breast letting his mouth and tongue working her the way his hands did a moment again.

Vanya closed her eyes again and let herself be taken by the sensation forgetting every doubt or worry in that moment all over again and only living and existing on the feeling of Five's tongue over her nipple. She felt like she was in space flowing on air or something. All of it felt surreal enough to be a dream, but to have real Five touch her was impossible to compare to the dream one, so she knew it wasn't.

When he finally released her she felt hot all over again wanting to pull her boxers down as well. She was pleasantly surprised when she opened her eyes to see Five making a wet trail through her stomach all the way to the begging of her boxers that he was hard again as she saw through his pajamas.

'Five,' she tried to reach for him again, but he stopped her and pressed her wrist to the side of the bed, 'Not yet. I want to taste you first.'

She blinked very surprised but pushed her hips up as he dragged down her boxers to have a proper look at her for a moment just taking her in. She was wet since she woke up from the dream soaking for him for this. Her whole body shiver at the thought of his tongue down there.

Vanya knew she wasn't very pretty in the conventional sense. She supposed she could clean up nicely if she put the effort at least that was what Allison and Klaus insisted, but she rarely felt like doing so. So when someone was so opening looking at her, someone who was far more beautiful than her she just felt a bit self-aware and in the need to cover herself. Five, however, completely threw her off when he grabbed her by the waists and pulled her closer to him before running his hands over her like he couldn't stop like he couldn't get enough of her, 'You're beautiful.'

She shook her head subconsciously and he leaned down and pressed an open-mouthed against her pelvis causing her to get goosebumps over her whole body.

'Five,' she whispered.

'Shit, can you imagine what it was like for me? Getting hard every time I saw you? I'm a senior for Christ's sake and yet you make me hard like a teenager every damn time. Fuck, Vanya, you're the only woman to ever do that to me. Ever.'

She could feel the intensity of his statement shaking through her bones. He just...he just... No one ever said she was the only one. Even her brief boyfriends. Just...no one.

She sat up a bit to look at him, 'What about a man?'

He barked out a short laugh before he grabbed her thighs spread her wide open for him to see. He looked at her face for a short moment, and Vanya felt genuine thrill and arousal wash over even more just from the dark look he shot her before he went down. Pretty much from the moment Vanya felt his tongue flick over her she closed her eyes and threw her head to the side forgetting about the world.

'Oh-God-Five!' she let out as he mercilessly licked through her taking his sweet time to get familiar with her. His tongue felt everywhere she needed it to be making it hard to breathe very quickly when he found her clit taking a nice long lick over it causing her to cry out a bit. Once he found it he became even more merciless pushing it over it, again and again, building that wonderful pressure inside her she hadn't felt for so long. She was a mess on the bed trying to hold onto the pillow behind her and Five's hair. It must have been because it was so long, but it felt better than ever. How could Five be so good at it? How could it feel like he was setting her on fire with every lick slowly bringing her closer and closer to something amazing?

'Five-you-you're ruining me. Oh-Oh,' she moaned, whispered and cried his name over and over again not even sure if she did with how consumed she got by all of it. When she suddenly felt two of Five's fingers inside her she thought she was going to die at that very moment.

'F-five!' she moaned loud and deep enough to be heard to the reception when he started to bump her while licking her clit. She wouldn't be able to hold much longer, and she didn't want to. She craved this. She needed this. She wanted it so bad she ached for it.

'Five, please,' she called right before she felt even more pressure inside her as he added another finger, twisting them a bit. She lasted only a few moments after that before she was nearly knockout with the force of the orgasm that washed over her causing her to scream out probably even hurting Five with how hard she tugged at his hair.

She shook on the bed impossible to calm down letting the white blankness filled her mind and swallow her whole the feeling of the pleasure rushing to every corner of her body insane and wonderful. She never wanted it to end and just let herself have it in those few moments before it was gone. Before she could think again and open her eyes feeling sticky and sweaty, and wanting to have his cock inside her more than ever.

Five's fingers were out, but his tongue continued to go over her now oversensitive clit. She managed to sit up and push him away from her pussy bringing his head up to kiss him on the lips tasting herself in the kiss.

He stroked her breast again while kissing her before she said, 'Pants.'

He got them off in a matter of seconds before he was in front of her again both kissing provoking one another all the more. It was electric. Vanya felt like her whole body was buzzing with the need for him.

She took his cock into her hand again. She wouldn't mind tasting him again but right now she wanted to have him as deep inside her as possible.

'Wait-I don't have a-'

'I'll buy an after pill, I don't care,' she said and stroke him feeling how he tensed, 'Mom had me checked up and I haven't been with anyone after-'

'I know,' he said and brushed her hair and then moved through her cheek softly with care and love-

'I know,' he repeated and looked her into the eyes. Something about the way he looked at her made another wave wash over her, and it didn't have anything to do with sex.

She smiled at him showing all the fondness she felt for him at that moment before she kissed him firmly yet with a certain gentleness. It felt a bit different, but she liked it and didn't mind it. Whatever it meant they would figure out tomorrow.

She broke the kiss and pushed him to the bed biting her lip while smiling, 'Five, did you-'

'No, I told you...I never... no one but you ever made me feel like this. Ever made me want this,' he told her his cheeks a bit red and the confidence was gone. Maybe it was just the heat, but Vanya would like to think it was from some shy embarrassment of being inexperienced. She found herself stupidly happy about it though.

She leaned down and kissed him again one more time before she got on top of him and grabbed his cock into her palm again stroking him. She enjoyed how he groaned his eyes never leaving hers as he wanted to see her, but his face twisted in that bliss it did before when she was jerking and sucking him off.

She pushed herself on top of his cock for a moment pausing to get properly stretched by him. Vanya took a deep breath until she pushed him further all the way both groaning from the sensation. He was thick. She felt it in her hand and then when she had him in her mouth. He wasn't monstrously huge or anything, but it definitely took her a moment to get used to the feeling. But she had to admit it filled her up nicely. She never did it without a condom before. She didn't have frequent partners so she never considered going on the pill, and she never trusted or wanted it bad enough to risk it without a condom. She never wanted it as bad as she did now. She could immediately tell there was a difference or maybe it was just because it was Five and she was horny as hell, but it felt better. She could feel him completely inside her, his length, shape, angles. She doubted she would ever want to have a condom with him after getting to know this feeling.

She felt Five's hand on her thigh stroke her a bit, 'Vanya.'

'I'm okay,' she smiled at him and took his other hand pressing it against her breast, 'You?'

'I still think I'm dreaming,' he confessed and Vanya chuckled before she rolled her hips against his both of them moaning out loud.

'Not a dream,' she whispered and started to roll herself over his cock in the slow movement for both of them to get familiar with themselves. It felt good. It was slow but good.

Five's fingers started to play with her nipple making it even better before she finally felt him start to move as well. His thrusts weren't rhythmical at first, they needed to find their way. But he caught onto it quickly both of them smiling at one another for a moment feeling the pressure inside them. He was always a fast learner. After a couple of moments of thrusts, the slow pace was starting to kill her a bit. Five's hand playing with her nipple was fun but she could hear her body roaring for more. She wanted more. Sex was always a bit strange to Vanya. The first she didn't even come with the man and only for a very brief moment felt some sort of hint of pressure. With a few more times it got better and even if she rather not to she had to admit so far the closest she got to feeling something was with Leonard although that Allison told her it could just be finally not being numbed by the pills. Vanya didn't know if that was the case, but given how responding and sensitive her body felt as she and Five fucked, it might as well be true. That or she never wanted anyone more than she wanted Five at that moment.

Vanya closed her eyes, 'Touch me.'

'Where?' he asked breathlessly, and she grabbed his free hand and guided it between them, 'You know where.'

She felt Five rose a bit higher before his fingers were pressing against her clit, 'FIVE-please.'

He rubbed a circle against it, and Vanya moaned lower moving faster their thrusts in synch now.

Five sat up and Vanya hugged him with his legs feeling him go even deeper from the new position. Everything inside her was on fire the pressure in her lower belly right there ready to burst to expand to the rest of her body like before.

'You're so fucking gorgeous, Vanya-fuck,' she heard him say and kissed him roughly putting her hands around his neck without stopping the pace. It was so long for her, and it felt heavenly good. Five was good in this, he made her feel good, no pills or just him being himself she found herself completely at his mercy her body greedy for whatever he would be able to give her. He was thick and warm inside her. He filled her in a way she never knew she needed until now.

'Fuck-Vanya, you-God,' he mumbled into her shoulder trying to thrust harder and faster while rubbing her clit between them.

She kissed his neck slowly feeling his moves becoming sloppy since he must have been close. The pressure inside her was stuffed into a small barely holding together bubble, and she knew it wouldn't take long for her to come as well.

'Five!' she cried out when he threw her onto the back and jerked himself into her hard and deep making her almost push her over the edge.

Suddenly he was on top of her. He gently stroke her hair, 'You okay?'

'Yes, but next time warn a girl,' she said and he leaned down apologizing before kissing her. He started to thrust again this time faster and deeper making Vanya groan and dug her nails into his shoulder.

'Gosh, do you know what you do to me every damn time? Do you know what you make me feel?' he asked without breaking the pace, Vanya's mind becoming clouded with the sensation of each thrust.

She bit her lips, 'Tell me.'

'You cursed me. You cursed me for anyone else. I can't think of anyone else. Everywhere I go, whatever I do I fucking can't get you out,' he said highlighting with words with every thrust.

'But I don't want to. I never want you out of my system,' he babbled stroking her face for a moment. The way he was banging into her was anything but gentle. The whole bed was shifting with the force of their trusts probably living marks on the floor and wall behind the headboard. But the way he said it, his words, it made Vanya feel very tender inside.

She moved her legs higher up his back both of them moaning in reunion closing their eyes before Vanya opened hers and looked deep into his. They burned a bit from the sweat but she didn't care as she said, 'Prove it.'

Five leaned down again kissing her again their mouths wet and sloppy and yet it felt like the most romantic kiss of her life before he grabbed a hold of her hips and urged them up changing the angle and causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head with how amazing it felt. It was like he was completely inside her feeling her up. She wasn't thinking much after that just remembered letting out moans, pants with Five's name on her lips like a prayer. The pressure finally got to its peak and exploded inside her making her let out a loud throaty cry which definitely must have been heard all over the motel. Her mind was blissfully blank with the orgasm, and she enjoyed every second of the aftermath not opening her eyes even for a moment just so she could ride out the wave of it a bit longer.

She heard Five shout her name in an animalistic way, which got her whole body to shiver before she felt him collapse on top of her his weight heavy but welcoming. Even if the feeling of his cum hot yet a bit musty inside her, she enjoyed the sensation knowing it was all a part of their first time. She didn't let him roll off of her and quickly embrace him with her arms pushing her fingers into his sweaty hair keeping him close and on top of her.

Vanya could hear and feel his pants and an occasional mumble against her chest as she stroked his hair realizing only once she fully came back from the moment that it was, in fact, Five's first time. She recalled his words about how he didn't like anyone else or considered to have sex with anyone else and felt an odd happy smile tug on her lips.

She leaned a bit down and kissed his hair, 'That was wonderful.'

Five mumbled something and kissed the skin closest to his lips.

They two of them remained still for quite some time only occasionally kissing each other wherever they could reach and Vanya's fingers brushing over Five's hair.

She felt him pull out. The feeling of cock without a condom left her to feel empty and a bit bare with all the cum leaking on the sheets from her.

Five kissed her skin one more time before he pushed himself on his elbows to look at her. Again Vanya could see the insecurity behind his always smug facade. She brushed his cheek with adoration hoping it would be enough for now.

Five seemingly accepted it as he moved his head and kissed the hand which was on his cheek.

'You're amazing,' he told her and she smiled at him, 'Well, you're good in everything so no wonder you were in this as well.'

He smirked, 'I wanted to impress you.'

'Well, you did, no worries,' she assured him feeling still buzzed from their sex.

She looked between their bodies at the state they were in before she sighed, 'We need a shower.'

Five hummed in agreement lazily stroking her through her side all the way to her thigh.

Vanya licked her lips already feeling her body respond to Five's touch, 'We're gonna be super tired tomorrow.'

'Very tired,' he agreed going over her thigh to the inside part of it causing her body to tremble as he was so close to her center again.

She looked into his eyes seeing that the fire hadn't died down yet, 'Or we could sleep on the plane. Luther is picking us up so we don't have to worry about a cab.'

'That sounds like a good idea,' he moved closer to her causing her breath to hitch, 'You can buy the pill in the pharmacy down the street from Allison's.'

'Uh-huh,' she said and moaned when she felt Five's fingers between her folders.

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers, 'With all those plans we have time to ruin each other a bit more tonight then.'

When his fingers pushed inside her completely she lost any argument she might have had, not that she had any.

* * *

Five woke up with a start to the loud banging outside of their room. It belonged to the steward who informed them that they needed to get out and get on the bus to the airport.

He blinked several times before he looked to the side and found Vanya lying next to him naked her arm over his chest and leg between his. Events of the last night came rushing back, and all he could do was smile to himself feeling happier than he ever did.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead ignoring the noises from the outside just enjoying the view of Vanya naked and fucked in the bed in his arms. The room smelled like sex which wasn't a surprise since given how long it took them to finally call it a night. He just couldn't stop. He couldn't get enough of her. He didn't think he ever would have.

Five was right he definitely fucked it up in the end as he recalled thinking last night he would if he stayed in the room with her, he just wouldn't think he would fuck her as well.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. If you want to leave some feedback. Have a nice day  
**


End file.
